


Self Work

by MidnightReswri



Series: Self Work [1]
Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: During Terminal, mentions of Pavel and Lumox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightReswri/pseuds/MidnightReswri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pavel’s away, Gorn tinkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Work

Based on [this](http://infiniteviking.tumblr.com/post/57814995635) gifset’s comment.

Gorn worked on herself for the first time in cycles.

Her disc sat on the desk. The hideous grin was mirrored by the projection floating above it. She made no sound as she stared at the image. Silence was preferable to the pitiful noises she’d been reduced to make.

Now, she knew how her assistant felt. But, Pavel had taken and derezzed him. So, there went her sympathy, too. That program had been so helpful, too.  


Gorn tapped her finger on the desk.

Pavel wasn’t hanging around Purgos. He was playing at manager at some garage in Argon. She had plenty of time.

She leaned over and picked up her tools. She checked them and set them down at either side of her disc. 

The modifications Pavel had done were crude, but effective. She couldn’t unlock her jaw. It forced her to rely on Pavel to communicate for her.

She could stand to see codeworms devour his code.

Had Pavel even a portion of her talents, the modifications would have been seamless integration; difficult to find. Nothing about her appearance would have made it obvious that she’d been worked on at all. Silence was all Pavel demanded, really.

She would have been treated as the rare mute program. She might even had believed it herself after a time.

Fortunately, Pavel was an imbecile in the more delicate modifications. He also lacked the creativity to not simply copy her own work.

Her tools sparked against the edges of the holographic grin. In response to her work, her projection became a tad less stable, more malleable under her hands.

She paused.

Though she had the skills, it was still dangerous work. One wrong move and she could glitch. Even with her disc.

Shaking her head, she continued. It needed to be done. Otherwise, she’d be at the mercy of Pavel. She’d sooner derez herself.

The longer her tools worked at her mouth, the more it returned to normal. Her teeth slowly disappeared behind her lips. Her face smoothed. Shame, it wouldn’t affect her until the disc reconnected with her port.

Once her resting face had been restored, Gorn set to work on the mobility of the mouth. She fed in pieces of dialogue from her saved memories. “Back so soon.” “I don’t erase discs anymore.” “This is delicate work.”

The image moved easily. Satisfied, Gorn returned her disc to its port. The smile fell. “How good it feels to speak again,” she said. “Now, what to do about Pavel?”

Glaring, Gorn leaned back. She tapped her desk and plotted.


End file.
